Dreaming a Reality
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Finn encourages Noah Puckerman to join Glee Club when he has nowhere else to go.  Season One, AU.  Klaine, Tike, Samtana.  Eventual Puckleberry, St. Fabray, Frittany.  Pretty much only rated for slash and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dude," Karofsky started, slushy in hand. "Don't be such a girl."

"I'm telling you, being on Glee Club doesn't make me a girl…"

"Well you and Sam switching over to the gay side isn't cool with us," Artie added.

"Glee Club _is_ cool. I mean, it will be soon enough. Look at that senior, Jesse St. James; he's popular, yet Glee is pretty much his whole life."

Karofsky and Artie, along with Azimio, laughed at Finn's pathetic attempt at making singing and dancing on stage seem acceptable. "Even your gay brother is cooler than you," one of them explained. "We're meeting up with him by the slushy machine before we attack."

Finn rolled his eyes hopelessly; he knew trying to prove himself to his arrogant friends would end up with him getting a slushy thrown into his own face. But Kurt…when did his brother become such a moron? He's not even a football player, and he's going around harassing people.

When his fellow jocks left him alone at his locker, instead of going straight to rehearsal like he said, Finn aimlessly followed behind the others. It wasn't that he had any interest in becoming one of them, but he just wanted to see what an actual slushy attack looked like. Finn usually kept quiet about this to most of his football friends, but he had never actually given anyone a slushy facial. Finn was lucky- star quarterback, extremely popular, girls swooning over him in the hallways- and he could pretty much get away with anything in that school, but something about harassing others just didn't feel right. He knew his father was always watching down on him, and he would never want to do anything to disappoint his late father who had died fighting for the country.

Finn trailed behind for the whole show. The three jocks met Kurt by the slushy machine just as they said. Finn watched as they exchanged greetings with his brother and proceeded to find their latest victim. Within the next five minutes slushies were thrown, clothes were stained, and Bieste had the four boys in charge walking off to the principal's office. She too must have witnessed the whole ordeal, and went on some long rant about them spending more time working on football plays and less time bullying others. When Kurt piped up about not being a football player, Bieste went off into another tirade and sent them to Figgins.

Finn shook his head at the absurdity of the whole situation. If people could just be nice to everyone else they boys wouldn't be sent off to get even more detentions added to their records. If people could just mind their own business Finn wouldn't have to listen to Kurt get yelled at by his father later that night…

~x~

"You don't even know how lucky you are," Burt started later that night upon hearing about Kurt's detention and the reasoning behind it. "We live in a community where homosexuality is accepted and treated normally. How would you like it if somebody threw a slushy in your face just for being gay? I think you would feel as awful about yourself as this Noah kid must feel when he's being harassed by you guys every day."

Kurt shifted in his seat, refusing to look his father in the eyes. "Okay, Dad. I'll serve the detention during lunch tomorrow and even apologize to Puckerman. But you don't need to throw the fact that I'm gay into every situation…" Kurt was obviously feeling uncomfortable- the bullying had been going on for quite a while; this was just the first time a teacher caught on and acknowledged it.

"And you'd better make sure you're sincere about it when you apologize," Burt added in. He then turned his attention to Finn. "And where the hell were you when this was going on?"

Finn threw his hands in the air defensively. It was bad enough that the yelling and lecturing had been going on the same time Finn was trying to watch a football game innocently, but dragging him into the drama was over-stepping it. "I was at Glee rehearsal, where Kurt _should_ have been," he replied. So maybe that wasn't entirely true, but the last thing Finn was looking for was drama.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "That's funny, because when I was in the office Schuester came in asking where _you_ were. Are you sure you weren't hooking up with Brittany behind the bleachers?"

Finn sighed and gave Kurt and evil glare, accepting defeat. "Artie and Dave were trying to convince me to join in with you guys…" he said softly.

"Well maybe you two should try to be nicer to this Noah guy, rather than harassing him or ignoring him," Burt said, getting up from his seat. "Any try getting along better with each other, yeah?" He made his way up the stairs to watch the same football game on his television in the privacy of his own room.

Finn and Kurt did have their brotherly moments, but most of the time they found themselves arguing over something. Finn knew the majority of Kurt's loathing towards him was because he thought Finn was a homophobe, when, in reality, he wasn't. Finn's major concern with Kurt was that he was putting out a bad reputation for Glee Club, making it look like they're all bullies. Even later into the night Finn tried getting through to Kurt about his behavior, bringing up the fact that he shouldn't want to disappoint his dead mother. Kurt just replied with a snarky comment about loving his mother, but also being an atheist, therefore, not believing in having anyone 'watching over him'.

~x~

The next day in school, Finn decided to put his step-dad's advice to good use. He watched from afar as Kurt gave some pathetic apology to his prey from the day before.

Finn actually felt really bad for Noah Puckerman. Since freshman year he would always get terrorized for no reason. He never put himself out there and did stupid things, and he also wasn't some nerd with straight A's. Finn could never wrap his mind around a legitimate reason the jocks picked Noah to tease. When they first entered high school he even tried out for the football team, but failed to make it through tryouts. As of recent he even gave himself a mohawk, probably in an attempt to at least appear cooler. But no matter what he tried, the bullying never stopped, and that's what Finn hated the most about McKinley- everyone was so concerned with being popular and 'fitting in'. Finn was pretty much at the top of the social food chain, and honestly couldn't think of one good thing about it, besides the fact that he was obsessed with football.

When Kurt had finally left the poor kid alone, Finn decided to make his move.

"Hey Dude," Finn said, walking up to Noah at his locker.

The other boy froze, unsure of what was happening. "I'm sorry for whatever I did! Here, take my lunch money…!" He proceeded to pull out his wallet and actually hand Finn his money.

Finn shooed it away. "No, Dude, I'm not going to hurt you; I actually just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Noah asked. "Just talk? Why would you want to do that?"

"Yeah, _just_ talk. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me."

Noah spat and looked at Finn directly for the first time. "Please, that's easy for you to say. You're a football player; guys like you harass guys like me on a daily basis. I have every right to be shocked at the fact that you want to 'just talk'." He shut his locker and began walking off hurriedly, when Finn grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him back around. Noah's stone-cold expression that he usually wore gradually faded into a look of defeat and vulnerability. "I just don't get why everyone's so mean to me…"

Finn was practically dying inside at Noah's words. He wanted to help this kid. He didn't know why, but Noah was different from all of the other so-called 'losers'. "I don't get it either, and I want to stop it."

Noah looked almost appreciative of Finn for a moment, but then spat out, "You know what? No, you don't owe me shit. Thanks, but _no_ thanks; I don't need your help, Finn Hudson." With that, the boy ran off to class.

Finn surprisingly wasn't upset with Noah's reaction. Well, he was taken aback, but he couldn't really blame him for responding the way he did. Finn knew this guy was probably going through a lot, and figured the only thing he needed to do was present himself in a calmer environment.

When Finn went to Noah's lunch table that afternoon for another discussion, he knew things would run much more smoothly. Noah wouldn't feel threatened, thus running away, again because he would be surrounded by people.

He sat at a lunch table with Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Jesse St. James. None of them really had much in common, and the only one Noah really ever interacted with was Blaine.

Finn took a seat next to Noah nonchalantly, like it was the most casual thing in the world. He eyed Finn suspiciously and asked for an explanation for even acknowledging his existence.

"I think you should join Glee Club," Finn said simply.

At the mention of Glee Club, Jesse and Rachel's heads both shot up from their exclusive conversation.

"What the hell?" Noah asked suspiciously.

Rachel eyed Jesse before chiming in. "Well, yes. You've got yourself a pretty bad bullying problem, correct?"

Noah nodded.

"Well, we accept everyone in Glee Club equally."

"Plus, we still need one more person to qualify for competitions," Jesse added. He smiled at Rachel because, _wow_, they were gaining three new members in one week.

"I mean, you might get slushied even more," Finn said, thus receiving an evil glance from Jesse, who didn't want to spoil their chances of getting this Noah kid to join the club. "But you'll have friends to help you clean up the mess, and I think that's worth it."

Noah was taking all this new information in. He looked to Jesse and Rachel; they were both relatively popular, and they were utterly obsessed with show choir. He looked to Finn; he was a cool jock who didn't even care about singing a week prior, but joined simply because it seemed fun. But then he thought of Kurt Hummel, who would surely use Glee as yet another excuse to bully him, despite that fake apology. Removing any thoughts of Kurt from his mind, Noah smiled at the group. "I have a lot to consider, but I'll definitely think about it."

Jesse and Rachel high-fived each other, and Finn smiled. "That's great, I'll see you around, okay?"

"Hey, Finn?" he called out as Finn began to walk away. "Call me Puck."

* * *

><p>AN: _Hey guys, I wanted to put my author's note at the end because I didn't want to give anything away before the first chapter. In this fic all of the characters' roles are reversed:_

_Puck: The kid who gets bullied/slushied all the time. Jocks such as Azimio, Karofsky, and Artie bully him. His is the main storyline of the fic._

_Kurt is the popular non-jock, and is still gay (but maybe doesn't flaunt it as much as normal Kurt)._

_Jesse St. James is the Bryan Ryan of their generation. He is a senior at McKinley, and lead soloist for New Directions._

_Rachel is the girl equivalent to Jesse, much like her normal self, except popular._

_Blaine is the gay kid that nobody likes. He and Puck get along, only because they're both bullied, but they're not much of friends._

_Quinn is a cheerleader and is pretty, but gets treated like she did back in her Lucy days._

_Artie is a popular football player._

_Tina is pretty much the same, but never went out with Artie; she's been with Mike the whole time we've known her._

_Sam is a popular football player, but he's nice, unlike Artie and the others._

_Finn is also pretty much the same; he's a popular football player who crosses over to Glee, but he's less popular than Artie._

_Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany are all normal._

_Pairings: Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Santana_

_Eventual pairings: Puck/Rachel, Jesse/Quinn, Finn/Brittany_

_This takes place in season one, but Kurt and Finn already live together, Sam is in it, and Bieste is the football coach._

_Also, I don't own Glee or any characters/places mentioned. I also don't own the title, which comes from a Senses Fail song. I am, in no way, making a profit from this. It's all for entertainment purposes only._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Yay! New chapter! I really don't have much to say here. All of the basic character information is in the author's note from the previous chapter, and I guess that's all there is to it. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Also, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. They mean a lot._

_Same disclaimers; same warnings_

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm trying to get the period legally removed from my last name, considering its sheer unimportance and stupidity," professed Jesse and he and Rachel walked to homeroom two days later. "Plus, it makes me look like some sort of privileged moron when I sign my name and such."<p>

"Fascinating." Rachel looked up and nodded at her friend intriguingly. "I heard some girls whispering about you in the locker room yesterday before gym class…"

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he sipped from the mug of coffee in his hand, motioning Rachel to continue.

"Yeah, they said something about you changing your last name to St. Faggot…"

"Is that so?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself upon seeing the slight look of despair crossing Jesse's perfect facial features. "Without the period, of course," she muttered in an attempt to keep the conversation moving along. "They're obviously just jealous of your talent."

"Well, of course. Everyone in this filthy little town is," he replied, letting his gaze follow a random freshman, who just nodded in agreement before running away from the pair out of fear. "You must tell me, though, who were these girls? I could use a good laugh."

"Oh, I don't know. Brittany Pierce, I suppose."

"Brittany Pierce from Glee Club? Well, that makes it all the better, considering her lack of knowledge concerning anything besides cheerleading."

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head as Jesse spoke.

"Wait a minute, Brittany Pierce…the cheerleader. Is she friends with Quinn Fabray?"

"I doubt it. I mean, yeah, they're on the cheerleading squad together, but I doubt they even associate with each other. Why?"

"Hm, are _you_ friends with Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel pushed the hair out of her face, replying, "Just barely. I _try_ to be nice to her at the lunch table and in pottery class, but we just don't have much in common. Honestly, I feel bad for her, although I try not to be seen with her too much."

Jesse nodded, looking ahead. "I plan on making a romantic gesture towards her."

Rachel let out a weak chuckle. "…In an attempt to sabotage Finn Hudson? You know, I like your way of thinking."

"No."

Rachel looked confusedly at Jesse. "Uh…Sam Evans?"

"_No_."

"Then _who_?"

"Rachel, for once I am not looking to sabotage anyone."

"Oh? Then what do you plan on doing for Quinn Fabray?"

Jesse smiled dreamily. "Whatever it takes to win her over with my amazing talent and charming wit. I'll carve her name into all the campus trees if I must, much like Orlando and Rosalind from Shakespeare's _As You Like It_."

"And for what do you owe Quinn Fabray's company?"

"It's simple- I'm in love."

Rachel gaped up at her fellow lead soloist.

"Yes, it may be a naïve sort of love, also similar to poor Orlando's, and I don't know what exactly has come over me, but I'll do whatever it takes to get that girl in my arms."

"That's absurd," Rachel insisted. "Why, you need someone who can be the Elphaba to your Fiyero, the Ulla to your Leo, the Whatsername to your Johnny, the Mimi to your Rodger, the Wendla to your Melchior!"

"Yes, Rachel, and I truly believe that one day I can have that sort of epic romance with her."

Rachel sighed. It wasn't that _she_ wanted Jesse or anything, but she was afraid of losing her friend to a new love interest. Rachel could have almost any guy in school within seconds, and honestly couldn't see herself dating somebody as similar to her as Jesse. But, of course, to Rachel, everything had to be dramatic. Like, what if Jesse fawning over some girl made him lost interest in show choir and Glee Club? Jesse's happiness could surely destroy the dynamics of the whole club, without a doubt! And then it hit her…

"Glee Club. Jesse, don't you see? You have to get her to join New Directions!"

"I…Really? You think?" he asked, absurdly nervous.

"Yes, yes, yes! And, speaking of which, look who it is!" Rachel pointed to Noah Puckerman as they passed him by in the hall.

"Noah!" Jesse called out. "I mean, uh, _Puck_. Have you decided about Glee Club yet?"

Puck approached them with a blissful smile plastered hard onto his face, because two of the most popular kids in school, one being a _senior_, had enough interest in him to start up a real conversation. "Actually, I already talked to Mr. Schuester about it, and my audition is today during sixth period."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and smiled at the newbie. "I'm very proud of you, and now I suppose we'll have something _real_ to discuss over the unnatural lunch at the table?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Without bothering with a proper parting, Jesse turned his body to continue on to homeroom, linking his arm with Rachel's for the rest of the walk.

At that moment the late bell rung throughout the hallway. Puck's smile grew wider than ever, because being late meant he had somebody to stop and chat with in the hallway. Sure, he had just gained himself his first detention, but it was well worth it to him.

~x~

Sixth period approached faster than ever. Puck was pleased for quite a few reasons. For one, he got to miss his gym class for this audition- Mr. Schuester signed him a note, and everything was settled. He walked into the unfamiliar choir room, examining the foreign territory. He walked up to his Spanish teacher, guitar in hand, all ready for his audition, until he began listening to the sound of the other students' voices.

"No, just no," Jesse started, speaking very sternly to Mr. Schue. "I simply won't stand for this." Rachel was at his side, as always, protesting along with him.

"Mr. Schue, is this some sort of joke?" Kurt Hummel walked right up to Puck, looking him straight in the eye. "Glee Club is my safe zone, and adding such _poison_ to the group would just negatively affect us all."

"Oh, _please_. You've got to be freaking kidding me," Finn responded. "Kurt, Puck's done _nothing_ to you in the past."

The overwhelmed teacher chimed in, "Actually, Kurt, I have to agree with Finn on this one. Everyone who has auditioned for this club has gotten in; to stop that now would just be unfair."

Kurt went back to his seat, crossing his arms as Brittany put an 'understanding' hand on his shoulder.

"That still doesn't solve my problem," Jesse continued, following his teacher around the room until he got a good response. "_Please_, Mr. Schue, I beg of you."

"Jesse, what is it that you're asking, exactly? Your question seems pointless," Will finally responded.

"My _proposal_ is far from pointless. I just don't see it fit to hold an audition without _me_. Now, just hear me out. I'm merely suggesting that I be present while Mr. Puckerman sings his song."

Will sighed loudly. "You know what, fine. Jesse, you can stay. Everybody else, wait in the hall while Puck sings his song."

The students began piling out of the room, apart from Santana Lopez and Sam Evans, who had to be mauled off each other from their making out.

Puck looked nervously around the now-empty room before beginning to strum away at his guitar. He let himself pluck away and get lost in the music for three minutes. As he watched his teacher nod in approval and Jesse scribble down notes while his singing, Puck was happier than ever.

Before he knew it, the rest of the members were back in the room congratulating him.

Finn patted him on the back, saying, "See? I told you it would be great!"

Rachel walked up to him and said, "Welcome to the New Directions."

And at that moment, Noah Puckerman finally felt like he had a place to belong.


End file.
